


Born in Odessa

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Если вы хотите знать за Сару, то в Первопроходцы она собиралась, как кабыздох до живодерни. Но кого, я вас спрашиваю, волнуют в чужой галактике чьи-то желания?..Краткий и очень вольный пересказ событий МЕА с некоторыми дополнениями.





	Born in Odessa

_— Мне нужна Сара Коннор!_  
— Вы идиот? Искать женщину по имени Сара в Одессе?  
«Терминатор в Одессе»  


Слабо освещенный командный центр «Нексуса», рабочее место Эддисон. Заходят Сара, Кора и Лиам.

Эддисон: Кто вы?

Сара: Таки Первопроходец.

Эддисон: В каком смысле? Где Алек?

Сара: Папа все. Я буду за него.

Эддисон: Что?! Да вы с ума сошли! Нам нужен настоящий специалист, прошедший подготовку, а не зеленая девчонка!

Сара: Нет, мне это просто начинает нравиться. Если у вас есть другой кандидат в Первопроходцы, поверните его ко мне лицом, я хочу посмотреть на этого шлимазла. Пусть он страдает за аванпосты, а я сделаю ручкой — мне-то на кой этот гембель?

Эддисон: Я отказываюсь верить в этот ужас. Как Алек мог так с нами поступить?!

Сара: Вы так торопитесь к моему папе, что того и гляди успеете. Подышите атмосферой и расслабьтесь. Я понимаю, я тоже имею чувства. Вы думаете, мне не сделали сюрприза? Нам обещали, что мы прилетим в Золотой мир и займемся делом, но что, я спрашиваю, из этого вышло? Золото тут, как в лавке Мони Рубинчика, который увидел небо в клеточку. Папа уже никакого неба не увидит, брат прилег в кому и тихо потеет там. Я сирота с ИскИном в голове, а ведь в той голове уже могла быть кеттская пуля. Если тут ни одна падла не поговорит со мной по душам бекицер, я кого-нибудь огорчу до крайности.

Лиам хмыкает, у Коры дергается рука к лицу. Вперед протискивается Танн.

Танн: Я директор «Нексуса».

Сара: Наше вам. Поговорим как культурные или помашете мне с причала?

Танн: Пройдемте в мой кабинет.

* * *

Доки «Нексуса», Сара и Кора идут в сторону «Бури».

Кора: И что же сказал тебе директор?

Сара: На его обещания жить можно, но плохо и недолго. Хорошо бы взять до ансамбля артиста, который может в финансы и логистику. 

Подходит Ветра, слышит последние слова Сары.

Ветра: Думаю, с этим я могу помочь.

Сара: Ой. 

Ветра: Можете рассчитывать на меня, Первопроходец.

Сара: Тогда сначала за логистику…

* * *

«Буря». Лиам и Кэлло в легкой растерянности смотрят, как на борт грузят большие ящики с маркировкой «Гипериона».

Лиам: У нас трюм-то не треснет?

Кэлло: Что это вообще такое?..

Подходит Сара.

Сара: Папино наследство. Обнимать ночами и плакать слезой. 

Кэлло: Но объемы…

Сара: Не делай мне беременной головы, я видела тот трюм, там можно заблудиться на три дня. Ты пилот?

Кэлло: Пилот.

Сара: Отлично. Грузим манатки и вылетаем на счет два.

Кэлло: Куда?

Сара вызывает проекцию карты и тычет пальцем в Эос.

Сара: Тудой.

* * *

Эос. Радиация, песчаные бури, брошенные базы, монолиты Реликтов, агрессивные кетты — обстановка неприветливая.

Сара: И какой идьёт решил, что тут можно жить? Облучения в организме не хватало? А это что за башни? СЭМ, потрогай их, но нежно.

Сара с командой активируют монолиты. Зазевавшуюся Сару сбивает с ног Пиби.

Сара: Мадам, вы на меня так уверенно легли, что неловко спрашивать, но вы таки кто?

Пиби: Зовите меня Пиби. Я тут ищу приключений и исследую эти замечательные устройства. Вы заметили, как они синхронизируются во время атаки? Возможно, у них есть единый командный центр!

Сара: Вы понимаете за технику?

Пиби: Спрашиваешь!

Сара: Тогда позвольте вас ангажировать на пару-тройку телодвижений. Ищем центр, заходим на цырлах, добычу…

Пиби: Пополам.

Сара: Это больно. Готова оторвать от сердца четверть.

* * *

Во время активации очищающее поле в хранилище Реликтов сносит все внутри, Сара и Пиби едва успевают выбраться наружу.

Сара: Я дико извиняюсь, но у вас есть?

Пиби достает из-за пазухи три гнутые микросхемы.

Пиби: Вот…

Сара: Ай, отвернитесь, не страдайте об этот металлолом. Лучше откройте ухо, я скажу вам в него два слова.

Сара шепчет что-то Пиби, у той округляются глаза.

Пиби: Прямо сейчас?!

Сара: Та не. Сначала аванпост, раз тут можно теперь видеть солнце. Или Эддисон начнет визжать, как дурное радио. И до кучи пара пустяков…

* * *

Эос, недавно основанный Продромос, «Буря» на стоянке. Сара и Ветра сидят на диване и просматривают какие-то записи с омни-тулов.

Сара: И что мы имеем?

Ветра: Плюс пятнадцать процентов к прошлому месяцу.

Сара: Люблю слушать твои речи по утрам, аж сердце пережало.

СЭМ: Первопроходец, до вас Эддисон.

Сара: И?!

Включается видикон, на голограмме Эддисон в гневе.

Эддисон: Райдер, до нас дошли сведения, что вы продаете оружие колонистам!

Сара: Дайте тишины, мне не хватает ушей для такого звука. И что вы хотите услышать за оружие?

Эддисон: Вы не имеете права на подобную торговлю!

Сара: Однако это красиво, как рассвет над кеттской базой. Значит, когда команда Первопроходца покупает у интенданта немножко пуль за такие деньги, что плачут все, начиная с пилота, то все имеют все права. А когда честная девушка хочет продать старый папин пистолет, ей крутят руки и наступают на горло ботинком! Прошу пардону, но где же справедливость?

Эддисон: Не морочьте мне голову старым пистолетом, я знаю обороты вашей торговли. 

Сара: А что вы знаете за запасливость моего папы?

Эддисон: Достаточно, Райдер. Если вы продадите на Продромосе еще хотя бы ремешок для кобуры, мы конфискуем все ваши запасы и прибыли. Директор Танн со мной согласен.

Эддисон отключается.

Сара: Так страшно, что даже сейчас страшно… Ветра, попрощаемся с этим рынком, покойник был нам дорог.

Ветра: Ничего, с ценами Инициативы к нам скоро начнут бегать тайком.

Сара: А мы пока поищем, где нам рады без условий. Кэлло! Вылетаем!

Голос Кэлло: Куда?

Сара: Тудой!

* * *

Айя. «Буре» разрешают посадку. Встречать чужаков выходит Джаал. У Сары эстетический шок.

Сара: Мужчина! Мужчина, откуда вы такой красивый и молодой? Я не имею слов на вашем языке, но готова рассказать вам за дружбу народов. За любовь вы пока не поймете…

Джаал: С вами будет разговаривать Эфра.

Сара: Еще и Эфра есть?! Господи, за что же мне такое счастье заместо ничего? Идемте, я имею пару предложений…

* * *

Кабинет Эфры.

Эфра: Зачем вы прилетели на нашу планету?

Сара: Заради культурного обмена. Чтобы культурно поменять что-то наше на что-то ваше к общей радости. 

Эфра: У нас и без вас хватает проблем с чужаками. 

Сара: Это вы подумали об Архонта? То не наш, мы с ним имели пару слов по дороге, и я скажу так: убейте его, наплюйте ему в рот, я буду бить в ладоши. А чтоб вы не перетрудились, я готова постоять рядом и подержать волыну.

Эфра: Вы все равно не сможете захватить крепость кеттов и освободить Мошаэ Сефа. 

Сара: Вы не знаете мою голову, это светлая голова. Врач смотрел мою томограмму и плакал от счастья — и это еще до имплантов СЭМ-а! Мы зайдем в крепость кеттов и вынесем вашу Мошаэ на руках. Но дайте нам пару рук, чтобы нести с любовью. Нас сюда провожал спортивный мужчина, он должен иметь навык, такие плечи не могут лгать.

Джаал: Я?!

Эфра: Он?!

Сара: Вы так удивляетесь, что я вижу свою ошибку. Но если вам нужно набраться опыта, я готова потрогать ваши руки собой.

* * *

Через неделю на «Буре». Кабинет Лекси. Сара крутится на табуретке и качает ногой, мешая Лекси осматривать себя. В приоткрытую дверь видно дремлющую на койке спасенную Мошаэ, рядом на корточках сидит Джаал.

Лекси: Сара, у меня вызывает серьезное беспокойство твое поведение.

Сара: Ты о том, что я при всех повисла у Джаала на шее? Ай, Лекси, там такая шея, что выдержит и больше. Если бы Джаал решил повеситься, избави нас всех бог от такого горя, мы бы имели много звуков и дыру в потолке.

Лекси: Да нет, я о…

Сара: О том, что я крикнула Эфре поперек этикета: начальник, имейте меня первой? Лекси, что делать мне, если у него очередь, а я не имею времени? Чтоб у твоих врагов, Лекси, было столько времени, сколько у меня. Когда все тратят здоровье в увольнительной, я бегаю, как наскипидаренная, и где благодарность?

Лекси: Сара, да нет же! Я о том случае, когда ты устроила переговоры с кардиналом кеттов, а потом выхватила пистолет и разнесла ей башку! 

Сара: А не надо было? Жаль, но мне не жаль.

Входит Ветра.

Ветра: Райдер, Эфра прислал сообщение, он согласен.

Сара: Ну вот, а то жался, как школьник возле борделя. Отгружаем сразу после посадки.

Ветра: Между прочим, ты могла бы запросить больше.

Сара: Могла. Но рядом стоял Джаал и дышал с грустью, мне было больно слушать. Рука дрогнула.

Ветра: Ну-ну…

* * *

Джаал работает в технической лаборатории, врывается Сара.

Сара: Джаал, я знаю тебя не за идиота. Поэтому скажу как есть: так, как есть, уже нельзя! Я исстрадалась через твое поведение. Я хожу вокруг тебя, как турист вокруг памятника, а ты стоишь, как тот памятник, и тихо улыбаешься. Ты снайпер или где, почему ты не видишь такую мишень? Или ты решил меня извести и ждешь, когда я сделаю конец своей жизни?

Джаал: Сара, ты мне нравишься, но я думал, что ты и Пиби…

Сара: Что?

Джаал: Вы часто закрываетесь вдвоем, я думал…

Сара: Где ты взял эту мысль? Положь ее обратно и больше не трогай. За нас с Пиби я тебе расскажу, но позже, моего терпения осталось столько, что это почти ничего.

Джаал: Но мне нужно познакомить тебя с мамой. Ты ей понравишься. Она из Сопротивления.

Сара: А вот с этой буквы поподробнее.

* * *

«Буря», в кают-компании сидят Сара, Пиби, Ветра и Кора, перед ними бутылка, бокалы и фрукты с Айи — нормальный девичник.

Сара: …и вот он говорит: у меня большая семья, тебе без привычки не хватит кислорода. А я ему: ша, дорогой, я пережила серебряную свадьбу тети Цили, что мне твой семейный ужин…

СЭМ: Первопроходец, до вас Эддисон.

Сара: Да что ж она все время поперек. Ну?

Эддисон: Райдер! Признавайтесь сразу: вы продаете Сопротивлению ангара оружие, захваченное на кеттских базах?!

Сара: А что вы так возбудились, будто я вожу дела не с ангара, а обратно с кеттами? Разве имеем мы право не протянуть руку помощи новым нашим друзьям? Тьфу на вас за вашу черствость. Но если вам бесполезно капать на чувства, я скажу так: когда ангара получают кеттские винтовки, кетты на планетах становятся похожи на чайное ситечко. А если скромная девушка имеет с этого небольшой гешефт, то кому, скажите, от этого плохо? 

Эддисон: Руководство с вами согласно.

Сара: Мне хорошо от этих слов.

Эддисон: Осталось вам только заплатить налоги. 

Сара: Разбежалась аж два раза. Эддисон, есть в вашем крепком теле совесть, что вы меня так пугаете?

Эддисон: Налоги, Райдер, налоги. На продажу, на прибыль и так далее. И мы ждем основания нового аванпоста — если вы не забыли, это прямая обязанность Первопроходца. Если вы захотите увильнуть, я припомню вам все, начиная со склада на Продромосе!

Эддисон отключается.

Пиби: Мой поставщик ждет очередной транш…

Сара: Он дождется ничего, если дела не развернутся к нам лицом!

Ветра: Кстати, Райдер, я не пойму, куда уходят все наши прибыли. Что ты в таких количествах закупаешь? Нам должно было хватить на все и еще остаться. Может, стоит продать пару ящиков из трюма? Заодно разгрузимся.

Сара: А я тебе скажу так…

Заходит Джаал.

Джаал: Шалом! Сарочка, звонила мама, просила зайти до нее, она имеет поговорить за скидку на винтовки.

Кора: Как вы спелись!..

Сара: Давайте, поговорите со мной за налоги, поговорите со мной за скидку, рвите меня на части, выбросьте мои деньги в иллюминатор! 

Ветра: Не переживай так, Райдер. В этой галактике тоже есть места, где не платят налоги. По крайней мере, официально. 

Сара: И где те обетованные земли?

Ветра: Черный рынок. Кадара. И Элааден, но там труднее. 

Сара: И там можно найти немножко почвы, чтобы развернуть базу. Кэлло! Заводи!

Голос Кэлло: Кудой?..

Кэлло быстро умолкает, поняв, что сказал. Кора бьет себя по лицу ладонью.

Сара: Тудой!

* * *

Кадара. Сара и Слоан Келли идут к пещере, где должна произойти встреча с Шарлатаном.

Сара: Мадам, я не могу донырнуть до дна вашей мысли. Три недели вы мурыжили меня. Я подбираю ключ к вашему сердцу, а вы цементируете скважину. Теперь вы хотите пожать челюсть бандиту, который сделал вам не смешно, и хотите, чтобы я пришла на посмотреть. А за это вы дадите колонистам чуть-чуть земли на поставить палатку и посадить пару семечек. А что, у ваших головорезов, чтоб они были здоровы, нет глаз? Или они просто жмурятся, когда двое серьезных людей начинают прыгать друг у друга на лице ногами?

Слоан: Мне нужен свидетель со стороны. Увы, никого лучше твоей кандидатуры не нашлось.

Сара: Вы говорите обидно. Спросите на Малой Арнаутской за Райдера, и вам даже сейчас ответят: таки да! Шуйлер, Штирнер, Вейдер, Райдер – все соседи, все большие люди. И вот что я скажу: разве такое большое честное слово не стоит маленького подарка? Скажем, процентов пятнадцать скинуть на провоз товара?

Слоан: Пять.

Голос из пещеры: Десять!

Сара: А?

Делает шаг на голос, из пещеры стреляют, Слоан падает замертво. На свет выходит Рэйес.

Сара: Тьфу тебе под ноги за такое здрасте! Так ты тот Шарлатан, которого Отверженные любят, как бегун — мозоль на пятке? 

Рэйес: Да. Как-то времени не было поговорить об этом с тобой…

Сара: Ты не времени не имел, ты не имел совести! Роскошная женщина, мечта поэта, лежит, потеряв интерес, и медленно остывает, а ты мне за время?!

Рэйес: Все еще десять процентов. 

Сара: Все еще имею вдохновение сделать в тебе дыру и смотреть на пейзаж. 

Рэйес: И наводочка на Архонта.

* * *

«Буря» несколько недель спустя. Сара лежит на диване, опустив обвязанную полотенцем голову на колени Джаала.

Сара: Джаал, ты старше меня, ты видел жизнь. Скажи мне за справедливость: почему она нигде? Тебе говорят: Сара, летим в другую галактику. Это чуть-чуть вздремнуть на шестьсот лет, а там начнется не жизнь, а пастила. Ты пакуешь выходное платье, говоришь спокойной ночи и спишь, как невинный младенец. И зачем, скажите, я просыпалась? Меня убили три раза, папу один, но сразу насмерть. Ты радостно машешь чужакам, а они в ответ машут тебе рукой под дых. Ты высаживаешься на планету, а тебе орут «занято». Ты делаешь людям добро, а они еще ждут с этого добра процентов. И ведь я таки до сих пор не растеряла доверия и нежного сердца, я все еще говорю «да». Мне говорят: Сара, дай нам Меридиан, мы дадим тебе спасибо и нашу любовь. Ша, говорю я, ваша мысль видна на подлете, мы все тут знаем, какую власть дает пульт от кондиционера. Я ищу, как таможенная овчарка ищет контрабанду. Кетты так в меня стреляют, что могут и попасть, а пуля не сувенир, ее на память брать не надо. Реликты заняты восстанием машин. Я им: я не Коннор, я Райдер! — а им до нижнего разъема, лишь бы Сара. Я кое-как сгоняю их в косяк, и что из этого вышло? Архонт вынимает из меня последнее здоровье, и оно уже не отрастет обратно! Джаал, когда я немножко кончусь, забери все, что в трюме, и не дай этому пропасть. Мой народ не для того шестьсот лет мотался по звездной пустыне, чтобы его бедная дочь не имела чуть-чуть надежды перед распылением на атомы…

Джаал не сдерживает слезы. Вбегает Лиам.

Лиам: Райдер! Архонт похитил твоего брата! Он хочет использовать его импланты СЭМ-а!

Сара: Да шо ты такое говоришь?!

Вскакивает на ноги, срывает полотенце.

Сара: Так это ж надо стартовать в прыжке, пока он там не разнес все вдребезги пополам!

Лиам: Райдер, я все понимаю… мы остановим Архонта!

Сара: Да разве ж я думаю об Архонта? Я тебе за Скотта. Это такой брат, каких больше нет. Еще в школе, когда он доносил до учителя идею, у учителя шла носом кровь. Мама говорила: Котя, ты большой художник, но надо же иметь гуманизм, стой спокойно, пили скрипку. Так ты думаешь, он может стоять спокойно, мой брат, если он даже в коме не мог долежать до будильника? Ты думаешь, нам останется хоть клочок Архонта на заспиртовать в баночке? Кэлло!!! Заводи!

Кэлло: Кудой?

Сара: Тудой!

* * *

Меридиан. «Буря» приземляется. Вокруг переселенцы из Млечного пути и Сопротивление ангара отстреливаются от кеттов.

Кора: Сара, нужно пробиваться к центру управления!

Сара: И что, ты хочешь, чтобы я шла туда ногами? Тут так вальсируют, что отдавленной мозолью не отделаешься, а Лекси мне запрещает иметь пули в себе. Кэлло, разгружай трюм!

Кэлло: Уже бежу!

Из трюма «Бури» на площадку выгружают большие контейнеры без опознавательных знаков.

Пиби: Е-е-е-ей! О, я давно хочу это видеть!

Сара: Тогда напряги оба глаза, я не выйду на бис. СЭМ, протокол «Г.О.Л.Е.М»!

СЭМ: Ой-вэй!

Контейнеры открываются, и их содержимое начинает быстро автоматически собираться в огромную сверкающую фигуру. В деталях можно увидеть и сталь с «Гипериона», и обломки турианского ковчега, и кеттский пластик, и ангарскую керамику, и сплавы Реликтов, и, кажется, даже части Великого Червя с Элаадена. 

Лиам: Это же гигантский человекоподобный робот!

Сара: Ну что ж у тебя язык бежит впереди мозга и даже не спотыкается. Это лучше!

Сборка заканчивается, и все присутствующие, которые не заняты перестрелкой, могут наблюдать попирающую Меридиан гигантскую фигуру Эллен Райдер с пушкой в каждой руке. 

Кора: Это же…

Сара: Что ты смотришь на меня, как в первый раз? Папа очень болел сердцем за маму, за СЭМ-а, за роботов и за колонии. Он говорил: Леля, я сделаю тебе Андромеду, - но слегка не успел и набросил все на мои руки. Я не имела времени на разные проекты, пришлось импровизировать, как Паганини со струной. Танн пошутил, когда дал мне корабль даже без игрушечной пушки на носу, я тоже посмеялась. А если уж надо приглядывать за колонистами, чтобы они не погибли через сильный насморк и перелом мозга, лучше мамы не найти. Мы тут Золотой мир строим или где?

Пиби: Дай пять, Райдер, мы круты! Джаал, смотри, а ты говорил, что сплав не встроить в суставы. Как там все и было!

Ветра: Так вот ради чего ты все затеяла… а я думала…

Сара: А?

Ветра: Ну… что ты хочешь заработать.

Сара: Ветра Никс, мне неинтересно ходить с вами по одному Меридиану. Вам направо, а я до конечной.

Ветра: Сара!

Сара прыгает наверх и размещается в кабине в груди робота Эллен. Эллен шагает вперед, аккуратно, методично и безошибочно расстреливая кеттов очередями с двух рук. Ряды кеттов стремительно редеют, у их противников открывается второе дыхание. Эллен подходит к командному центру, оттуда выбегает взбешенный Архонт с гранатометом.

Сара: Надеюсь, вы успели измериться на гроб?

Стреляет, слышится глухой щелчок.

Сара: Ой. Говорила мама: Сара, клади больше патронов…

Архонт вскидывает гранатомет.

Архонт: Ты, жалкая тварь…

Выстрел. Архонт падает лицом вперед. Из командного центра выходит Скотт Райдер с дымящимся пистолетом в руке. Кое-где со Скотта свисают обрывки проводов. Его безупречную укладку треплет легкий ветер Меридиана. Свободной рукой он скребет щетину на мужественном подбородке. Идеальный профиль освещает полуденное солнце. У подбежавшей Коры в глазах сердечки.

Сара: Я смотрю, кто-то выспался.

Скотт: Ну, и кто мне объяснит, почему честный человек не может немножко отдохнуть в коме? Почему я должен просыпаться, когда рядом сплошной гевалт, и бегать трусцой от каких-то поцев без чувства юмора? Я не из трудовых резервов, я летел не на марафон!

Кора в отчаянии хватается за голову.

Кора: НУ ЗА ЧТО-О-О-О-О?!

Над Меридианом сияет солнце.


End file.
